Blue Wars II: THE BEGINNING
by WriterGodz112
Summary: In the beginning, there were two towns called True Cross and Red Cross and mysterious people from another planet that has strange powers, the two became friends but when a dead body was found a strong hate became of them, now the time to answer your dying questions about Blue Wars and WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE!


On a hill two men was looking out onto the field as they seen the sun rose form the horizon. "It is time" The one said as the other looked at him with confusion, they gathered their wands in their hands as they called it 'The Force' telepathy that can control objects without touching them. Just then a sound of a chariot coming up the hill as they seen the sky light up in red and blue. Just then a person appeared in the sky who was the God of the Jedi Knights, a group that is ordered by the king to hunt down Rebels in the land. That land was True Cross Land, and the capital is Red Cross Academy.

The man appeared as he said "You, rebels, prepare to feel the pain of my men!" It said as couple thousand men were in a line with the new products called Lightsabers. But that was not the beginning, it was the middle.

THE LAND 800 B.J(Before Jedi)

The land was large and compact and only a certain section that has human population. There lived a tribe of people who came from the Planet Earth who are very resourceful and gathered powers unlike nothing before on The Land. They just discovered a new sand planet called Tatthoone as they were pleased as they had another land to collect and make their own.

Just then the leader of the small town of True Cross was standing behind a stand as he held the Earth Bible the earthlings love and adore so much. "Now, shall we all reside a passage from the book of Hebrews?" He asked as they all opened the leather forgien books as they read aloud. But then word spread that a new group came from another galaxy who had powers such as the earthlings. "People! People! I have great news from beyond!" A man yelled as the leader said "What is it John?" He asked John who was named after John from the Bible. "People from the Galaxy Hepburn they have powers unlike yours, great leader. They have abnormal powers, that can move things without touching it!" He said as the leader looked at him with confusion.

They all walked to a little shack in the land as they seen two people wearing robes and have weird staffs next to them. They stopped as a whole line of people started at the people and the weird weapons. "Why do you come?" The leader yelled though out the world as one said in strange tongue. "Shiden, Kazushima itomi mitoh" They said as they were confused as they were speaking old Japanese which was another form of the Asian language found on Earth. They are passed on from Asia and move to another planet after the year 4056 Earth Years, which was the last year the earth stood in the sky. After the sun was destroyed the earth went first and most of the life went Space Exploration and Terraformed the planets they used, and they found 'The Land' which has been called home for 800 years.

"I speak Old Japanese" One said as he translated "They said that their home life is dying" He said as the leader looked at them and said "We will help" He said as the one translated. They talked back as he translated. "They said Thank You and pleased with your generosity" He said as the leader called them to the town as everyone was in terror and confusion on should they trust these people.

In the town the two people were treated to dinner with the town as everyone asked questions as they answered in perfect English. They are fast learners, of course form the Planet Jedum, home of the Jedism another race that is far more advanced then earthlings. "So, Lucifer and Mamushi, what brings you to 'The Land'? Per say?" He asked them as they ate as Mamushi said "We were needed resources for us to Terraform and possibly move here, there is so much land to spare" She said "That is true, in the good lord we will give you as much land as you want, but not interfere with our land" He said as they bowed. "Thank you, we are in your debt" Both said as he patted their heads. "You are now blessed" He said as they nodded as they ate in a talkative mood.

"I don't trust these people, they seem too happy for being here" A teen said as the other teens nodded as they ate their dinner. They were also checking out some of the females at the table as they were getting aroused or not. "Hey maybe I will score with Sarah" One said as he smiled as they all shook their heads as a blonde girl looked at them with disgust.

After dinner the two people slept in the inn near the edge of the town. "I like this planet, it has everything, greens and a healthy atmosphere. But would they allow our peculiarity? Like you know our powers, like 'The Force' we made up last winter" She asked as he looked at her. "Time will tell, lets get some sleep so we can inform" He said as they slept throughout the night.

In the dawn the two people called their people, by noon they were arriving at the planet as they were 23 miles from True Cross, and named their town 'Red Cross' slight inspiration from True Cross. It only took one day to Terraform that part of the land as the people from True Cross watched as their small town was getting bigger. "That is a bit rare, how could their town build so fast while ours took twice as longer?" Another teen boy asked them as they said "Because we are human, we are unlike them. Our bodies are different than theres" The leader said as he walks back into City Hall.

On Red Cross the leader Lucifer was looking up on the town of True Cross up on the hill. They seen that some of the villagers were watching as they were building. They were also wondering why were they so hesitant about allowing them to live on 'The Land?'

It was dinner on both towns as they decided to have a massive feast of both of their arrivals on 'The Land' it was a rather large feast but a lively one at that, but it is also their last, every happy feast together. The leader and Lucifer were talking about the past and what is in store for the future. Then they played a song as everyone danced because it was a fan favorite through out the universe.

After the feast it was nighttime as all of the villagers were in bed, the three moons shone on 'The Land' as they smiled. That was their last evening as friends.


End file.
